Chatroom Cagematch winners
This is a partial list of the winners of the DMNsanity Chatroom Cagematch. Format: submitter - artist/composer (if known) - song name - album/source (if known) - Consecutive wins *'July ??, 2007:' DMN - Tatsh ("remixed" by DMN) - "Xtofer" - Beatmania IIDX 12 Happy Sky **This song is a remix of the song of the song "Xepher" with clips of Xtofer. *'July ??, 2007:' gs68 - Yuzo Koshiro - "Stream of Tears (more tranced remix)" - Wangan Midnight Maximum Tune soundtrack *'August ??, 2007:' DarkTetsuya - Kevin Johnson - "Never Gonna Give You Up" - Super Eurobeat vol. 149 **This song is a cover of a Rick Astley song of the same name. **This and the song before it, "Eurohero," were the first songs to be "gonged" in a Chatroom Cagematch. Initially, only DMN could gong songs, but a few weeks later, DMN implemented a new rule in which listeners could gong a song by PM'ing DMN with the message "GONG" in all capital letters. If two listeners did so, the song was gonged and stopped immediately. *'September or October ??, 2007:' DMN - Unknown artist ("remixed" by DMN) - "lolgeminiman" - Mega Man 3 - 2 wins **This "song" is the audio of DMN playing through the Gemini Man stage and making up lyrics to the background music, most of which poke fun at his roommate Nick Hill. *'December 12, 2007' ssj100matt - Lenlow - "The Roof is on Fire" (aka Jewish Techno) ** The song is a mashup of Fiddler on the Roof - "Tradition" and Dog Ruff - "Jon E Storm". ** One of two Jewish songs to grace the Chatroom Cagematch...and win it. *'January ??, 2008:' Ranma - Eric Schwartz - "Crank That Kosha Boy" TaQ - "Holic" - Beatmania IIDX 3rd Style **The second of two Jewish songs to grace the Chatroom Cagematch...and win it. **This song led to a banning of Jewish songs from the Chatroom Cagematch. It also led to a new rule: If DMN gongs a song and it wins, Holic wins instead. *'January or February ??, 2008:' DMN - Unknown artist - "Gourmet Race" - Super Smash Bros. Brawl - 3 wins *'March 13, 2008:' AlphaCananogram - Kajmaster Kajet - "Jumping Onto WhiteBase" - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8e8zUqP8yu4 TaQ - "Holic" - Beatmania IIDX 3rd Style **This song and the song before it, "PYLON BALLS TRAP!!" (also by Kajet) were part of a "coordinated attack" in which gs68 and AlphaCananogram both submitted Kajmaster Kajet songs for the Cagematch, essentially creating a 2 vs. 1 vs. 1 Cagematch. **As a result of this winning, this led to one of DMN's most epic kickfests yet, in which he repeatedly kicked AlphaCananogram, gs68, and SakuraMaxX to the tune of "Kick the Can." **March 13 marked the last Chatroom Cagematch of DMNsanity. Although DMNsanity did not shut down until four weeks later, no new Cagematches happened, as between March 13 and April 9, DMN did not do a show; one week he forgot to pay the Internet bill, and the other two weeks of abscence are presumably Sakura-Con-related, as DMN staffed the Sakura-Con gaming room. Though DMN did do a show on April 9, he was too pressed for time to do a Chatroom Cagematch, much to the disappointment of those wishing to participate one last time.